1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer for a seat which is mounted to an underpanel of a vehicle and which retains a seat wire provided at a bottom surface of a rear seat so as to mount the rear seat to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 13, when the rear seat is mounted to the vehicle, a retainer 50 for a seat is usually fit into a mounting hole 20, which is punched at an underpanel 44 at the rear side of the vehicle. The retainer 50 for seat engages a seat wire 36, which serves as a U-shaped hook member and is provided at the underside of the rear seat.
However, in the conventional retainer 50 for seat, a lock member 52 which engages the seat wire 36 and a leg body 54 which is fit into the mounting hole 20 are separately molded.
Accordingly, two pairs of metal molds were needed and two parts had to be assembled. Therefore, it was difficult to reduce the operating hours. Further, since it was impossible to guarantee that the structure would be completely sealed at a portion which engages an engaging hole 56, which is formed on the side wall of the leg body 54, and a pawl portion 58, which protrudes from the side wall of the lock portion 52, water may enter into a portion which locks the seat wire 36.
Moreover, when the seat wire 36 was pulled hard, there was a drawback in that the lock member 52, which retains the seat wire 36 at a retaining portion 60, was also taken out from the leg body 54.
Therefore, a retainer 62 for seat shown in FIG. 14 has also been proposed.
The retainer 62 for seat can be molded by one type of metal mold, and both parts of the retainer 62 are connected by a thin hinge 64 so that an inner metal mold can be taken out from the retainer 62. Accordingly, the retainer 62 is easily assembled.
However, sealability of joined surfaces 66 was unreliable and water may enter into pawl portions 68, which engage the seat wire 36 (see FIG. 13). In addition, the hinge 64 can be broken.